Vehicle covers such as hoods, trunks and other vehicle closures are typically manually openable and closeable. Vehicle covers may be heavy, requiring a fair amount of force to move them. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide the ability to open and close vehicle covers with less manual exertion.